


Hope

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Illegitimacy, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'onn sees and wonders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

He blinks very slowly as he sees the picture in the paper. The Titans, a group he has not interacted with much, had been rotating memberships faster than he could eat Chocos. He casually picks one of those up, munching idly on it as he views the picture one more time. 

"Intriguing," he muses aloud, then turns the page to read further about the latest Teen Titans' exploits, involving a green-skinned, red haired young lady wearing a costume patterned on his own.

It was enough to make him wonder just how quickly Saturnian/Martian hybrids grew up, and if he should go apologize to J'emm.

**Author's Note:**

> To explain, J'onn had an affair with the Saturnian J'emm was to marry, in The Martian Manhunter solo series. It's one theory I've kicked around


End file.
